God Must Hate Me
by bLuEcRoSs
Summary: He was just bored...how is being bored going to mess up his life? He had to do something fun, didn't he? Draco didnt mean for those things to get outta hand.. R&R to c wut im talkin bout n to c wut happens


**God Must Hate Me**

_Ugh...I'm so bored...there's nothing to do here_ I sighed looking around my room.

"What the hell am I going to do in this dump!" I yelled.

I saw another one of my brooms. _I have too many of these..._ I threw the broom across the room, hoping it would snap in half. Its not like it'll make a difference I have about ten. _I just have to have some fun I cant be cooped up in this rotten dump!I know! I'll go write a letter to Ginny_ I got up from my couch and took out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Can you come and have some fun bring whoever you want and hurry babe! Loves you..._

_Drackie_

I went to my dark brown owl sitting by the window.

"Hey, Herbe. Can you send this letter to Ginny for me? Alright." I watched my owl fly out the window hoping Ginny would be able to come and have some fun. We _have_ been going out for about a year.

_((Last night I just wanted to have fun_

_To go out with my friends))_

* * *

"Hey, Gin. Glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, you don't mind if I brought Parvati and Lavender, Harry and Luna, Ron and Hermione, and Cho and Fred?"

"Not to sure about Potter but yeah ok."

"Whose car are we taking?" Potter rolled his eyes.

_Awww...great! Whose car do we take!? Oh I know my dad's, he wont notice it gone he's got tons! _

"My dad's car!"

Everyone got into the car knowing that we would have at least some fun on this boring day! I drove into the street.

"Wanna Fire whiskey?" I turned around to see Ginny giving me a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"No thanks." I know I shouldn't drink and drive. I turned around and. WHAM! There was a wall in front of me and I slammed right into it.

"Oh Great!" I said sarcastically.

"SHIT!"I heard Ginny scream "I'M FUCKING BLEEDING!"

_((I took my dad's car_

_I never thought he would find out_

_But I crashed in a wall_

_Man I'm dead))_

I grabbed my cell phone to call my dad and help everyone who was hurt.

* * *

_RIIIIING_

_RIIIIING_

_RIIIIIN-_

"Hello?"

"Uh...Draco?"

"Yea... hey Ginny!"

"Um...I think we should go our seprate ways." S_eparate ways? Whats that supposed to mean?_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wanna break up!" she said in a angry tone of voice.

I heard the dial tone. _she hung up? Why would she want to break up? I already told her I love her! Shes the only girl ive ever loved...why would she do this? Dammit!! I screwed up my relationship with Ginny and with my father! How can I screw up so many things in so little time!_ I threw a small snitch across my room.

"AARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

((Yeah I guess it's no use 

_I'm screwing up every little thing I ever try to do_

_I was born to lose_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_God must hate me_

_Cursed me for eternity_

_God must hate me_

_Maybe you should pray for me_

_I'm breaking down and you can't save me_

_I'm stuck in hell_

_And I wanna go home))_

* * *

A whole year past by since ive started hogwarts. _man I'm going to bed!_

* * *

"Ok everyone take out a quill and a piece of parchment for our test today." Professor McGonagall in her usual monotone speech.

"WHAT!?"

"What is it Mr. Draco?"

"I—I didn't know there was a test!"

"I've been reminding u for a whole year or have you been to busy day dreaming about Ginny Waesly!?" everyone in the class laughed, I saw three people glaring at me with disgust. _Ugh...Hermione, Ron, and Harry I hate that they're so close to Ginny!_

"God must really hate me." I muttered.

_((Last night I had to study for this test_

_I forgot man I'm dead_

_And now my brain is bursting out of my head_

_I can't think I can't breathe_

_Once again_

_God must hate me_

_Cursed me for eternity_

_God must hate me_

_Maybe you should pray for me_

_I'm breaking down and you can't save me_

_I'm stuck in hell_

_And I wanna go home))_

* * *

"HEY!! G-Ginny!" I huffed. I saw her walking through the hallways. _I have to talk to her...I have to find out why she broke up with me! _

"GINNY!"

I saw Luna, Lavender, and Michelle, an American, look at me, point, and snicker. Then look in disgust.

"Eww" I heard Ginny mutter under her breath and shake her head just a tad bit and look at me in disgust along with her friends.

"Ginny?" I whishpered. "Ginn—Ginny wait!" Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"what do _you_ want?" she sneered.

"Why did you break it off with me?"

"Because, I didn't like you anymore!" Ginny stormed down the hall, crying. Her friends were patting her on the back.

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered under my breath. "I love you Ginny," I paused "I LOVE YOU VIRGINIA WEASLY!" Everyone's eyes were on me, staring at me in shock. _I know what they're thinking... "Why would Draco Malfoy like Ginny Weasly?" Well I do...and... and they cant change anything! What did I ever do to you Ginny._

"What?" I whispered under my breath once again.

_((So what in the world am I supposed to do?_

_I never did anything to you_

_So can't you find something else to do?_

_God must hate me_

_Cursed me for eternity_

_God must hate me_

_Maybe you should pray for me_

_I'm breaking down and you can't save me_

_I'm stuck in hell_

_And I wanna go home_

_God must hate me _

_I wanna go home))_

* * *

OMG! I love this song so I thought I should write a fanfict on it I'm still kinda working on "Don't mess with MY love" I know some people are waiting for it. Um I dun think ill have writers block ever again!! I know exactly what ima do hehe!! Ok I'm almost done with Don't Mess With MY Love just wait k pplz? Ok.


End file.
